Story Of The Heroine
by Lostwonder15
Summary: What can be bad can turn out good, and what can be good can be bad, man am I confused. Well this was Link's fault! I don't have to have a part of whatever is going on...right? Alright! I love him. Zelda's POV, Zelink AU. .:Chapter eight:.
1. Chapter 1: The Prince Of Prince High

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my second try at romance and first person! I want to try first person again (mostly because Twilight and my skill pushed me) but I believe I have become better! Remember, I am horrible at first person, so any advice would be wonderful. Here me rambling -.-' heh... Also this is AU and it's modern day America (not Hyrule but this will be explained later) anyway...enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone would go one strike if I owned it...**

_**

* * *

**__**Story Of The Heroine **_

_Chapter One_

_Come on breath Zelda_, I thought as I ran down the street. _It's just a stupid dog, it won't hurt you_. But I had trouble believing myself. _Just relax, no harm done._ I slowed to a walk and dared to look behind me at the sunset. _Good,_ I thought, _the dog is gone_. I sighed in relief and pulled myself together. I had been walking home from a long day at school, minding my own business, until a grayish black dog came running after me. It never slowed down. So, I ran all over the neighborhood. Yep, that's how Zelda solves her problems, by running.

I walked down my block, my senses keened. If that dog ever came back I would...probably run again. I _hated_ dogs. Despised them. No, I also _dreaded_ them. I faintly remembered one bitting me in the leg as a child, the memory powering my hate. I even hated to cute ones. I sighed in relief as I came to my grandmother's simple two story house. It felt like a safe haven now, not like before. I knew my grandmother hated me, I was certain. She had her ways of ordering me around, "Zelda get the dryer NOW!" or "Your mother and father would be ashamed of you." each insult burned my heart. I missed my parents, so much. I couldn't help that though. They had died in a car crash two months ago. I still couldn't believe they both slipped away so easily. And now I have to live with an abusive grandmother! I swear she almost threw pots at me!

I went to the door _very_ slowly. Today was my first day at a very close highschool. That's why I was walking, it was only a few blocks away. My horrible grandmother had said once that if I drove to school, then I would end up like my late parents. She even insisted that I leave my old truck I used to own, at a dump. Of coarse I refused to just _throw it away_, so I had sold it. Ever since I had moved there – which sadly was during Christmas break, a break for _celebrating _and not _grieving_ – everything had gone wrong. I didn't get a single present, instead I got something taken away from me, the only people who truly loved me in the world.

"Will you just come in girl!" my grandmother screamed from the front window. "You are late." I thought I had then heard her mutter, "by the goddesses" her strange way of cursing. I hurried to the doorknob and shut the door behind me a little forcefully. My grandmother stood before me, her eyes narrowed, as always. "Well?" she asked, waiting for my explanation. I paused and took in a deep breath, ready for my very long answer.

"Sorry?" I said, a little confused. The old woman, devil, sighed impatiently and shook her head.

"This will never do Zelda. You are sixteen years old, almost seventeen, and you can't tell the time," my grandma said shaking her head again. Did she even wonder how my day was? I could have explained it to her, but it was pretty boring, mostly a "getting to know" phase. I didn't now a single persons name – a world record! I would have introduced myself, but I was pretty shy. I always wait until people introduce themselfs...to _me_. At least I knew I had teachers...pathetic.

"Sorry...a dog kinda chased me down the street," I said, smiling _very_ stupidly. My grandmother narrowed her old blue eyes, then returned to the couch near the window. I sighed and dumped the contents of my bag on the kitchen table, and then groaned. A thing about math is that the teachers never run out of things to teach. I got myself a glass of orange juice and got to work on the piles of papers. I groaned again as I saw the first problem and decided to skip it. Who knew New York was so advanced, even in the suburbs. I missed my home in Virginia, the tall Appalachian Mountains. I know I was immediately named "small town girl" at school. I sighed to myself and took a long chug of my orange juice. The first day wasn't so bad, of coarse I didn't know anyone. But all together, I could make this work. Still concentrating on emptying the glass in one sip, I thought of my old friend Malon all alone up in Virginia. I slammed the glass down, almost breaking it.

"What in the name of Din is wrong with you?" I heard my grandmother from the other room, using another one of her famous curses on some person named Din. I swallowed anxiously at the remaining orange juice, and quickly went to the fridge.

"Nothing," I shouted over the humming of the refrigerator. I imagined my grandmother shrugging and turning the channel of the T.V. as I refilled the glass. The rest of the night was pure hell. I had realized that things were much better when I _didn't_ have school. I wish I could be sick the next day, but then I would have double the work the next day. Again, pure hell. My grandmother made it _worse_. Her tutoring of me failed considerably as she yelled at every mistake I made. She still used those odd curses naming a few deities I've never heard of. In the end, I completed my homework at midnight. I added another thing to my growing list of hate, school.

I retired that night in a different room, not _my_ room. I couldn't smell myself, and I laughed in my head as I realized it was the "old women" smell. The heater in the room was pretty loud and I struggled, again, on falling asleep. I could not _wait_ until summer, at least I could get some sleep. I then heard a stupid dog howling in the distance. Didn't people yell at dogs for doing that? I had heard this dog for many days, annoying me to the bone. I wondered if it was the same dog that was chasing me? It seemed very reasonable, since that dog had annoyed me as well. I stuck my head under my pillow, the tenth time I had to. Luckily I was worn out from my homework and I slept.

**0o0**

Another thing I hated, dreams. They bug me and drive me insane, almost as much as dogs. It was the same dream as before, my personal re-creation of my parents death. It always repeated, over and over again. I hated it. Sooner or later I would lose track of the things I hate. I got up groggily and realized I had gone to bed with my clothes on. I groaned and wiped the sleep from my eye. Six-thirty. Crap. I hurried to my wardrobe a put anything on the was on the top. How inconsiderate of my grandma for not waking me up. Well...not that I mind if she did. I shoved the papers that I had strewn across the kitchen table and shoved them roughly into my bag. I didn't take the time to yell my exit as I closed the door, locking it behind me, and half running toward the highschool. If only I had a car...

I slowly started wondering if the dog was following me again. I thought I had felt the same nervous pull of my hair and the same crawling feeling, but fortunately, the dog lost the fight. I went inside the front of the building, my deep breathing resounding in my mind. Six-forty-six. Oh, _Crap_. I was late, how stupid is Zelda? I rushed to my first class, ignoring the glares the people in the halls. I had never been late, in my _life_. And the class had to be math too. _Great_, my math teacher will hate me even more – I had never finished my homework from hell. I arrived at the door.

Maybe I should skip? The thought had come across me. No denial from the teacher, I could finish my homework tonight. But that wasn't really me, was it? I wasn't a delinquent would found her solutions in skipping, even though I had thought of doing just that, that morning. Before I could make the mistake that could ruin my moral, _someone opened the door_. I sighed in frustration and realized that I had to go to math after all. However, my cold thoughts drifted away as I saw this person. He was an angel, literally. His face was perfectly angled, unlike mine. His locks of hair were a dirty blond that was quite handsome and he stood a full head taller then me. Of coarse, I was known as "Dwarf" in my other school. This boy who I had never noticed yesterday – I wondered how I could ever had missed him – stood before me.

"Excuse me," the angel said as he passed me. As he did, I almost saw my reflection in his blue eyes. I stood there, totally breathless. Of coarse the guy probably has a girlfriend by now. I always thought like that, thinking of the negative things over the positive. But I wouldn't be surprised if the angel did.

"Miss. Gladstone, so good for you to join us," my now enemy math teacher said. I gulped nervously. I turned around and smiled my stupid smile. I would have said something, but I was totally speechless from the angel that had just passed me. "Care to explain why you are late?" I frown immediately, my charm is horrible.

"Uh, well you see I kinda...got up late..." I said. Pathetic, truly pathetic. I hoped that it was understandable.

"You missed a lot, Miss. Gladstone. I hope you have your _homework_," he said, his voice echoing in proximity in my mind. I went to the only empty desk, next to a girl with a short brown ponytail. She smiled at me nervously as I took out the only homework I had completed out of twenty sheets. Compared to my other subjects, this one sucked. The teacher, I had forgotten his name, stood by my desk as I pulled out the papers that I had crammed into my bag. I did my best to smooth out the wrinkles, but it seemed as if I had done heavy damage. I also noticed I had left a few sheets at the house, probable laying below the table. I handed the only sheets I had to the teacher and I slumped in my seat. I mouthed the word, "pathetic" to myself.

As the teacher, who I had now knew as Mr. Cannon – ironic that I felt as if he would be a cannon, throwing harsh words as I retreated out of the room without my homework – mumbled on about whatever squared to what number, the girl beside me looked at me. I sighed and shifted my position. I hated being stared at. Then the angel returned and took his seat behind me. I felt his eyes burrowing in my head and I slumped further. Everything was made grander as the girl passed me a note.

_**Hi, I'm Ilia.**_

She had written on the torn notebook paper. I looked at her a little confused and wrote back.

_**Zelda.**_

She smiled as I passed the paper back to her while Mr. Cannon wasn't looking, then frowned at the brief reply.

_**You like him, don't you?**_

I was taken aback as I read the sentence.

_**Who?**_

I wrote. Ignorance is sometimes bliss. Ilia, the girl beside me, looked behind me in silent body language.

_**Link, the guy behind you.**_

I blushed as I read this and wrote quickly and passed the paper.

_**No. I don't even know him. But...he is pretty hot.**_

I had scratched the last part, in attempt to block any suspicion. Ilia smirked as she wrote her next line in the note.

_**Don't lie to me, I saw you staring at him as he walked past you. And I know you had written "Hot" right there. You don't scratch out stuff very well.**_

She wrote. I groaned. This was silly. And then I found a witty come back.

_**Why do you ask? Do you like him?**_

I passed the paper and smiled as she read it. That will teach her. She blushed as she read it then groaned as she wrote.

_**Okay fine, I like him. But most of the girls in school do, so don't blame me.**_

I was a little shocked at her reply, I was expecting more of a denial of some sort. And the part about every girl liking him didn't bother me much, that's what happens when you're an angel. But mostly I was wondering why Ilia had passed me this note, she hadn't yesterday. Maybe it was because I hadn't noticed the angel yesterday, and it was pretty easy to seeing as he sat behind me. I shrugged and wrote on the paper.

_**I don't, but why are you writing to me now? Why not yesterday?**_

I asked in my reply. She wrote quickly and passed it to me.

_**You interest me Zelda, sorry if that's sounds bad, but you were pretty quiet yesterday so I wanted to cheer you up! **_

She wrote. I hesitated before writing my answer.

_**You wanted to cheer me up by asking if I liked this guy?**_

I had almost written angel, but I had stopped myself in time.

_**Sorry, hey can we talk at lunch? Mr. Cannon is looking at us.**_

I quickly placed the note inside my binder as Mr. Cannon came up to me and Ilia.

"Having trouble Miss. Vineyard and Miss. Gladstone?" he asked. I noticed that the angel had looked up as well, I bet he had noticed our small note conversation. Ilia just smiled and I heard her voice for the first time.

"Nothing Mr. Cannon. We are totally _fine,_" she said, trying her best to reassure the teacher. Mr. Cannon narrowed his eyes at both me and Ilia. He sighed.

"Okay, just pay more attention please. The Exams are coming up soon."

_Exams_, I thought darkly, _already?_ I was hating this school even more. Mr. Cannon returned to the front of the class and looked back at Ilia dreadfully. Ilia shrugged and looked back to the teacher.

**0o0 **

Lunch had come so soon. Two of my classes flew by. I felt half asleep as I reached the cafeteria. That's what I get for only sleeping for five hours. I hardly noticed I had already bought my food. Ilia waved happily at me from a table in the far corner. I took my seat next to her and I noticed a friend of hers as well.

"Hi Zelda! This is Saria," she pointed to a girl that had dyed her hair a unnatural green. She smiled meekly at me then concentrated on her food. "Saria is a little shy...like you!" Ilia said. I gave my famous stupid smile and looked around the lunch room. Many people talked to each other and some laughed. I couldn't believe I had never noticed this yesterday I then saw the angel, he sat only a couple tables away from us and his expression was thoughtful. I wondered what he was thinking? Ilia nudged me.

"Your looking at Link again," she smirked. "Don't worry, every girl does that when they first see him. They go, 'goo goo' on him and swarm him like he's a pop star," she said looking over to him. "Doesn't talk much though, he's always concentrating on his fencing, but of coarse that's why most girls think that makes him hotter," Ilia said. After she had said that, I had a couple suspicions that Ilia was one of the Link "fan girls". I mean what was so special about him? He did have good looks but is that a reason to like a guy? I never spoke this thought as I just continued to stare at his table. I hoped we had more then math together...

Who am I kidding? I don't want to become part of the "Link fan club". I could only imagine how Link feels, being swarmed by girls every few minutes. I hated attention. As I continued to stare at Link, he didn't see me, he got up from hi seat to throw out the remainders of his lunch.

"...another thing I've noticed is that he never goes to fencing tournaments, just because it happens over a two day period. At this rate he could probably go to the Olympics! Now that I'm think about it...I never see him at night, and I live right next door to him!" Ilia rambled on. I barely heard her as Link went to the trash can, followed by what seemed to have been a freshmen. The younger girl was flirting with him very badly, and Link completely ignored her. I thought that was a _little_ cold. I would have just told her to bug off. The freshmen gave up and went back to her seat. Puh-lease, IT IS JUST A BOY! This stuff never really happened at my old school, after all we all knew each other since birth.

"And you know what everyone calls him? 'The Prince of Prince High,' catchy isn't it?" Ilia said. I shook my head and got up myself with my tray.

"I don't really...care what people call him," I said. I saw Ilia's hurt expression from the corner of my eye as I dumped my tray. I just couldn't _wait_ until I got away from the idiotic Prince Highschool. I felt like I was in a Soap Opera, only that my lines suck. And I only realized that this was just the beginning of a _long_ semester.

**Thanks for reading and tell me if I'm bad please! I want to improve. **


	2. Chapter 2: Howls In The Night

**A/N: Wow, I never knew that people would respond like this! Sorry about me negitivity last chapter, I was very up set about something. If you want to know what, it's personal. Anyway...I thank reviewers and annonomis reviewer. I appretiate every one. I'm glad that I have improved greatly in first person, I remember when I was bad...and it wasn't good. I also wanted to do a first person on some one no one would think of, Zelda! I am so good! Thanks again, and I'm glad everyone likes it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to be tortured further?**

**

* * *

**_**Story Of The Heroine**_

_Chapter Two_

I _finally_ exited the highschool. _Freedom_. I only had a couple of minutes of it. This time I would not be chased by a dog. I would take the long way, like yesterday. I really didn't want to see my grandmother at the moment. I wanted to _enjoy_ my time alone. First I would...no I couldn't because I didn't have a _stupid _car. It would have probably been my parents last wish – go ahead and drive a car, your luck isn't as bad as ours. I sighed again. I was in _New York,_ why couldn't I go to the big city and have fun? But no, my grandma said, you will end up like your parents. Does she really believe that? Could our family line _really _end with stupid drunk drivers?

Maybe my troubles weren't in the car, maybe all I needed to do was find someone to hang out with. A _friend_. Ilia has shown her true colors, but I could never trust her, could I? Her overenthusiastic charm wasn't really...worth while. Saria seemed nice enough, when I could hear her. I wanted a _true _friend, one that listened to me. One that I could feel comfortable around – with Ilia it just felt...awkward. I missed Malon...

My thoughts were interrupted as I blindly ran into someone. I stumbled and grabbed for the nearest hand hold – a skateboard propped up beside the building. I yelped in surprise and fell over backwards, gaining a collection of bruises. My life is _so _pathetic. I heard a snicker behind me – probably the owner of the skateboard – as I struggled to get up.

"You okay?" I heard someone, the person who I had ran into. At that moment, I couldn't blink. The angel, how stupid of me to forget _another _name, held out his hand to me as I hesitated to grab it. "Sorry...I wasn't quite looking were I was-"

"No, forget it. It was nice to meet you Mr. Prince," I said as I got up on my own. I would not be tempted be charm. No charm, no charm, no charm. But somehow I felt stupid giving up on the wonderful opportunity. _Pff_, it was probably already experimented – slamming into the angel and then he uses his charm to make them blush. I would _not _fall for that. I did not wish for romance at the moment – I already had problems on my hand. I also could not afford to be noticed at this highschool, I hated gossip.

But, was only natural that I had to slow down as I walked away? _I_ felt cold. I was a horrible person. He was only trying to be nice, I was the one who had brainlessly rammed into him. And it wasn't his fault that the entire female student body adored him. So why was I walking away? So who cared if some cheerleaders came by and saw me flirting with their prize? I had said _Mr. Prince_ too. He was probably weeping behind me now, I am so cold. I had also half realized that I was blushing. What was with me? _Looks can be deceiving,_ I told myself, _...but could charm really deceive? _I didn't have a choice to turn around, _he _came to _me_.

"Look – I'm sorry I ran into you, but you could forgive me...right?" the angel asked. My face struggled to stay in line as he asked me this. "Is that okay?" he asked. I sighed and turned around to him.

"Forget everything," I said to him, " That's good enough for me." I turned around, and in the corner of my eye, I saw the Prince's confusion. Figures -- women run _to _him and not _away _from him. Another reason why he should forget me. He should go back to his other thoughts, he had to have been thinking about something important, his face painted it all. I had decided to go home after all – Grandma's always solve problems. Not. I put my hands in my jacket pocket to protect them from the cold and walked off.

"Could I drive you home?" he asked behind me. _Why doesn't he just go away? _I continued to walk away, ignoring him.

"I can walk home!" I cried behind my shoulder. I lied, my feet were killing me. I was also nervous about that dog...

"Really?" he said, in disbelief.

"Yes!" I yelled back. Why was he so interested in me? So I had run into him, what made him feel so motivated to drive me home? I wasn't so pretty, I was so off balance that everyone could beat me at hopscotch. What had he found in my pale hair and blue eyes? Was I his type? I didn't _believe _in types.

"I'll walk you home then," he said. I groaned and walked towards the faster way to my house.

"Please leave me alone," I demanded. I walked faster with larger strides, but I knew he would easily catch up to me.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked with fascination. I sighed in frustration and went faster.

"You annoy me, I just _ran into you. _I don't understand why you are following me," I said. Why was I saying this? This was my chance to shine, show him that he wasn't just a pretty face. Was it jealousy of him that made me say these words? Or...embarrassment? He looked at me for a long time, realizing his mistake.

"Well...sorry. I just thought that I could apologize..." he said. I groaned again as I went into a fast walk.

"Well apology accepted! Now go away...Prince," I said, using his nickname again. I asked myself why I was doing this, again. Was it really worth it? I clenched my teeth as I saw his smile break out, with perfect rows of white teeth. It made me hate him more. Perfect face _and_ teeth. If he kept this up, I could hate him more then my grandmother.

"You _are _amazing...and my name is Link," he said. I shrugged and stared ahead of the road, looking to separate houses.

"Prince. Link. Whatever," I said in frustration. He ran ahead of me and walked backwards looking straight at me, making it look _very _easy. His smile was still there for some reason and I felt inclined to ignore it. But when I looked in his eyes, I saw a smile there to. _Very _distracting. "Will you _please _go away?" I asked. He chuckled lightly at my exasperated expression.

"Not until you answer my question," he said, his grin reaching up to his eyes. I stopped at that moment, I could guess that my face was fully red. From anger _and _from blushing. I slapped myself mentally at that.

"Fine," I agreed. At least I had stopped, I could never take his easy stride, _backwards_. He also had done it with his hands in his pockets. I _hated _him. My long list of hate: My grandmother, school, and unfortunately, Link. But strangely...I also felt attracted to him. At this rate my brain would burn, and I thought math was hard...

"I want to ask you...do you like me?" he questioned. I glared at him. This was, what, the second time someone asked if I liked him? I just wanted to go home!

"No. I don't _know _you. I'm not like those other girls, all right?" I answered. He nodded his head in thought.

"You are right..." he said half to himself. I exhaled quickly and went around him.

"Will you leave me alone now?" I asked in a rush. I heard his laugh behind me and I grimaced.

"Hey, watch out for dogs though. They might 'follow' you," I heard him over his laughter. I stopped again in the middle of the road.

"How did you know about that dog?" I asked. Was this guy _stalking _me? If so I was prepared to kick him in the groin. He shrugged as if it was an easy question to answer.

"I don't know...because it's _my _dog," he said. _His _dog? The annoying one? The loud one? Well of _coarse_. But strangely they had so much in common. Being loud for instance...and annoying. Then, the strange sensation on the back of my neck returned. I looked around frantically, searching for the ruffled dog. Link looked curiously in the direction I was looking at and smiled. "You're worried that my dog will come up to get you," he said, though it wasn't a question. I looked back at him and shook my head.

"Of coarse not," I said as casually as I could, but I could tell that it was shaky. Link's smile remained as he shook his head. His eyes were sad.

"Don't worry. My...dog...doesn't come out until twilight," he said. Twilight? What an odd word to use. I would have used sunset or evening, but he said it like it was out of a novel. My vocabulary sucked. "But of course...I would protect you from it," he said. Protection?

"I'm sorry, but I don't _need_ your protection."

"You're still mad at me...aren't you?" I nodded and began walking away. "Good..." I looked back at him, confused.

"Are you so desperate for someone to hate you?" I asked, still walking. He gave me a smug smile, and walked beside me.

"Right now...yes," he answered. I shook my head in amazement.

"_Wow_," I said sarcastically. He grimaced at my reply.

"You asked for it."

"Your leaving now?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head.

"I still don't know your name," he said.

"Good, I will never see you again," I said. I would move far away from here. I would get to my knees and beg – a rarity – my grandmother for us to move. I got to my house and he smirked. "What's so funny?" I demanded. He pointed to the house across from mine.

"I live right across the street, so of _course _I would see you again."

I suddenly got depressed. Great, just _great_. Why did my grandma have a bad sense of house location? Why didn't she get a different house instead of one right next door from his? Will he _ever_ leave me alone? And that dog lives across the street. My life is a pure nightmare. I wanted to wake up! This is the worst day _ever_. But maybe...it wasn't a nightmare. This was probably heaven. A cute boy...NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Keeping away from rivalries, remember that Zelda. Stay calm.

"I will NEVER tell you my name!" I screamed at him. So much for staying calm. I stormed to the front door of my house, imagining a trail of smoke behind me. I then felt a stab at my heart. Why did I _do_ that? I opened the front door and slammed it behind me to cause effect.

"Nayru!" my grandmother shouted from her normal spot on the couch. I threw my bag on the table in rage and shrugged off my coat. "What the goddesses is wrong with you child?" I rolled my eyes and went to a window, daring myself to peek out it. Should I see his reaction? Should I realize my mistake? I got to the floor, to make sure he didn't see my figure, and looked out to window. He was running. As he ran I saw that the "Twilight" had started. But while I was distracted by the horizon, he disappeared into his house. I wanted to go after him, to say I was sorry. No wait, wasn't I just telling myself that I shouldn't judge by looks? I had two sides now, one for Link and one against him. I wondered...which one will win?

**0o0**

That night, I heard a howl. It was sad and low, and somehow, peaceful. Instead of an annoying throttle of barks and growls. It was a song. A peaceful song. _My _song. How did I know this? Even I couldn't explain. It was singing to me almost. This time, I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to stay up and listen to the dogs howl. I could not hear the humming of the heater any longer. Instead it was filled with hope. How was Link's dog doing this? Was it a trained dog? If it was trained then how come it was chasing me the other day? And why was it sad. I felt guilt, for some reason, for what I had said to the angel.

Link would hate me now, I knew it. Everyone hated me, everyone was at my back. What was wrong with me? I had told myself that Link was just a boy, but was he something more? A saint? A _real _angel? Or the demon. I wished with all my heart that he would become less annoying in the future, so I wouldn't have to yell at him. But it wasn't his fault. I knew it wasn't his fault for being charming or beautiful. It wasn't his fault at all. It was mine. It was my fault for everything! My parents death, him, and my life! I pulled at my hair, ignoring the howls for an instant. I had promised myself that I would not blame myself for their death, ever since the funeral. But how could they slip away so easily?

I didn't believe, couldn't believe, that they had died in a car crash. It must have been murder, I knew it. I mean, there were many other cars on the road that day, and it had just came out of no where. And the culprit was never found. Forensics had said it was a case of drunk driving, but how could I believe that? Someone had picked my parents car out on purpose and deliberately aimed at it. I didn't want to believe they were dead...

I then fell asleep to the howl of sorrow...

* * *

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: Heating Troubles

**A/N: Sorry if this going to be a little short, at least shorter then the other ones, but I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks for all reviews, I appreciate them all and also for catching that mistake I made, when I'm done being lazy, I'll fix it, lol. Any way I'm bring the reading experance down by talking to you...so read! Sorry I'm being rude.**

**Disclaimer: Cough read last chapters!Cough**

* * *

_**Story Of The Heroine**_

_Chapter Three_

I woke up slowly in the morning. When I opened my I eyes I saw that it was pretty early for me to be getting up, so I laid in my bed with my face in my pillow. Why was this happening to me? I missed my old bed, not this stinking one. My sigh was muffled by the pillow. I hoped that I would be sick today, math had lightened the load on homework a bit. I wasn't sure if I should thank Mr. Cannon or just ignore the gesture. And then today I would have to see _him_. Ugh, I didn't want to think about it. The dogs song was long forgotten by now, I only thought of my recent nightmare. Of the murder who had red flaming hair. I shivered, half from the cold outside. Wait, why is it cold? I sat up in my bed to look at the heater. Not a sound came from it. Crap.

So the heater was _really_ turned off last night...but who turned off. I only thought of one suspect. "Grandma!" I yelled from my bed, "What the hell did you do to my heater?" No answer. I tried again, "Grandma?" I sighed. She could sleep through anything, snow, sleet, and rain. Specking of snow, I thought I saw some outside. Great, I get to walk in a blizzard too. I wished for a car again, but I was sure it would never come true. I put my bare feet on the carpet of my room and shivered as I pulled the blankets off my body. I decided to keep them rapped around me. I went over to the heater and pushed the on button. I _hate_ machines, especially if they don't work. I kicked it once after a tried the button a third time. "Crap," I muttered under my breath. I tried to open my door – it took a lot of tries to successfully open it – and it swung open, with ice hanging on the edges. I gasped at that. Something was horribly wrong.

I slipped on some sandals I found hanging around the front of my door, and took the stairs slowly. I could see my breath come in ragged clouds and the wooden handle of the stairs was freezing. I slid my hand away carefully and tried my best not to fall down. I noticed that the lights were all turned off. But what was with the heaters? I then saw a bright flash of a television. "Grandma?" I called again as I eased myself down the last step. She sat there with almost ten blankets on her, with her turning to every channel our T.V. could muster. I touched her cold hand that held the remote, but she didn't respond. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked her, touching her shoulder and shaking it. She responded immediately and I jumped back.

"Sorry kid, powers out," she said. I looked up to the light bulbs on the ceiling and nodded.

"Yah, I've noticed that," I said, "But...don't we have a back up generator?" My Grandma smiled and she turned to another channel. Weird that the T.V. still worked...

"Nope, this T.V. here is the only thing that can work with that stupid thing. I mean, why couldn't I have gotten a house with a fireplace?" she asked. _Why couldn't you get a house far away from him_, I thought. But it still didn't make sense.

"Then...what happened to the heater?" I asked. My Grandmother shook her head and laughed.

"Some fiend wreaked it. Stupid kids," she muttered to herself. Fiend? It was probably that dog. This was the last straw! I would march over to Link's house and demand that dog be put somewhere else, _far_ away. I ran up the cold steps again to get my clothes on. "Also, you don't have school today!" she yelled up the stairs. At least that was the only thing that could bring luck to my day.

I slammed the screen door to my house shut and pulled some gloves on my cold hands. I barley fell as I walked down the driveway, past my Grandmothers old Truck. It happened so quickly, I walked across the street, no more like fast walked, and went across the street to Link's house. I banged on his door angrily.

"I know your in there Link!" I yelled at the door, "I hate you and I hope you realize what your stupid dog has done to our heater! Don't you realize-" A hand shot out from behind me and held my mouth shut from yelling my last lines. I gave him muffled curses as he pulled me to his chest. I already knew who it was. "What are you doing!" I said after he released my mouth. He held my mouth again and he answered calmly in my ear.

"Just stay here," he said, "don't move." He took a scarf of some sort and put it on my head to cover my eyes. "Stay here!" he said, and he was gone. I stood there breathing deeply. What the heck was going on? I had just come over here to spit curses to his dog and to inform him that the next time I saw his pretty face it would be bloodied up, not that I would ever have a chance to throw a punch at a pro-fencer. He had told me to stay put with this scarf on my head, but should I just leave? He was probably in the middle of something _so_ important that I interrupted him from. I hated Link so much! I haven't even noticed how much sweat I had built up from fright. I then felt a hand grab the scarf on my head and it was removed.

"What the hell happened!" I yelled at him. He still stood behind me, so I couldn't see his face. "What -- you blind fold me like you are kidnaping me or something? I had just about enough with you!" I yelled as I turned to walk to my house. He caught my gloved hand before I could go further to hold me back.

"I'm sorry," he said. I laughed non-humorously.

"Sorry? Well I could believe that! You gave me a scare for no good reason! And I would like to see this dog of yours, I want to kill it for wreaking my heater," I said. I tried to move away but he still held me. "Let me go," I said calmly. I shook my hand again, but he still held it.

"It wasn't my dog," he said seriously. I laughed again, and pulled my hand, this time he let go.

"Really? Then who?" I asked. He hesitated in answering and I smiled. "There." I tried to go my house again, but he blocked me from going farther. I laughed again. "You can't be serious?" His face remained calm as I tried to go around him. "Link?" He shook his head.

"I'm so sorry," he said. I shook my head.

"This _is_ about the heater, or are you sorry about yesterday?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me and I cringed away. He looked very upset about something. "What is it?" I asked. He looked away and pointed to my house.

"I'm sorry about your heater. I'll fix it myself," he said, his face returning to normal. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"If you...say so..." I said. He nodded and turned away, closing the door to his house. I remained motionless at the doorstep. Something terribly wrong was happing with Link, and I wanted to find out what.

**0o0**

The rest of the day went on like a dream. Link got the heater fixed (and very quickly) and got the home feeling again. I decided to check my e-mails, see if Malon had some news from Virginia. I smiled as I saw she did write.

_Zelda,_

_I hope your okay, It hasn't been the best down here. There has been many string of murders all somehow related to each other. I have a strange feeling it's related to your parents death, because I know how you feel that they didn't die in an accident. I just hope your okay and write back soon._

_Malon_

I frowned as I read this. Murders in Virginia? And she had also said that they were related to my parents death in some way. This all didn't make any sense. First with the strange epidemic with Link, and now and new mystery to solve. After all, my name is Sherlock Holmes! I grimaced at my knew name. So I decided to tell Malon everything, from the second day of school (I forgot about the first day) till today and Link's strange behavior. I sent it and decided to just lay in my bed and read a boring magazine while Malon replied. I sighed and flipped through it. IQ tests a strange story about some star. I groaned and threw it half way across the room. Why did I even buy that? Oh wait...that's my grandma's. I bet her IQ was pretty low.

I sat at the computer and drummed my fingers in boredom, waiting for the "you got mail!" to flash. I put my head on my desk. What if she was hurt? What if the murderer got to her -- the flaming red haired guy? No, I would not think of that. I had drifted to sleep and was awakened by a male voice calling to me. I jumped up and read her message.

_Zelda,_

_Man, Link is pretty weird. Your right, I would probably hate him too. But he does seem suspicious...it would be good to talk to him. It could be healthy for you Zelda, I don't want you to get hurt. He does seem to have something going on...please e-mail me of the results._

I groaned again. Malon was asking me to _talk _with him. What was there to say? "Hello Link, I was wondering what was happening to you yesterday? Are you insane?" I shook my head. I would talk to him...never. Before I closed down my computer, another "you got mail" thing popped up. It was from _Link_. I wanted to erase it, but I was wondering what he was writing for. After all he could just come over, not that I would answer the door.

_Girl,_(he still didn't know my name)

_Your probably going to try and erase this_(True)_ but I am sorry_(False)_. About all that with the blind fold, I wish you could have understood, but you wouldn't have liked what you would have seen. Also, I have your e-mail because your Grandmother gave it to me, so I'm not stalking you_(I really hate my Grandma now)._ I just hope you would forgive me. I'm not an insane person. It's just too...difficult to explain. And my dog, I promise that he will stay inside. And I will tell him personally that he frightens you. I am REALLY sorry for my stupid wolf. _

_Link_

I soon as I read it, I deleted it. Man, am I stupid. It wasn't Link's fault. I still wished he would kill his dog though. I would actually like to kill both of them, if that was possible. But...I felt pity as I read his e-mail. He looked like he was trying -- I was the one being cold. That's who I am, I have a cold heart. I could never comment on the last few sentences. I wanted to forgive him, very badly. I didn't even know why I would forgive him. I put my hand on my forehead and sighed. What type of mess have I gotten into now? I had some mysteries to solve, involving my parents and Link. I have some sort of Soap Opera going on as well. My life is a mystery. My thoughts were interrupted by my Grandmother.

"Help Din! Get down here and help me with dinner!" she yelled. I groaned. There was that mystery too. I yelled back at her, trying the curse myself.

"To the Goddesses...I think...I'm coming!" I tried nervously. My grandma has a weird religion. I thought I heard my Grandma laugh as I made my way down the stairs.

"You could try Princess," she said, giving me another weird nickname that fathers use on little girls. "You could try."

* * *

**Again sorry it's short, and see yah soon in next chap!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Story of The Heroine

* * *

_**Story Of The Heroine**_

_Chapter Four _

I sat in English, taping my pencil on the desk in a pattern. Tap, tap, tap, tap_, _along with the seconds of the clock. English was, after all, my last class of the day. The only class that seemed to stretch on for eternity. Link was in this class with me too, but fortunately, halfway across the room. Hopefully it stays that way. Before I could knock on the wood, Mrs. Franklin flips through some papers and nods her head at the class.

"Since it's the start of the new semester, I would like to change something around in this class," she said, "We will have a seating chart." Most of the class groaned in complaint, I among them. A _seating_ chart? Well no wonder. Mrs. Franklin, after a week of study at Prince High, thought that we all were children and that we couldn't handle ourselves. Mrs. Franklin was nicer then most of the teachers, but she could get annoying at some points. "And guess what? We're doing it alphabetically from last name. . .so. . ." She waved her papers towards us. "Get moving." I hesitated at first. I hardly knew peoples last name, let alone their first. I knew Ilia's last name, Vineyard...but that doesn't help me, does it? As everyone moved, I went to the front of the class to look at the chart. Last row. Good, at least that numbers down being called on, I could probably sleep . . . well maybe not.

I thought this as I looked around my seat for the people sitting around me. _His_ name was written . . . right next to mine! I pounded my fist at the chart.

"Thanks for nothing," I mumbled to myself.

"Anything wrongs, Gladstone?" A girl whose name I remembered as _**A**_ryll said. She was perfect, in all ways. Complexion, perfectly straight blond hair that reached her shoulders. I would say I was _modestly_ jealous of her. She looked at the chart and a streak of horror made to her face. She glanced at me sourly then backed away. "Say hi to _Link _for me," she snapped. _Jeez_, what's up with her? Oh yah...Link. But I would gladly change spots with her. But something inside me told me to lay it off. It was just a guy. I would just ignore him the rest of the bell...again, I forgot to knock on the wood. After we all sat down – I looked far away from Link's seat, looking at my nails for no apparent reason – Mrs. Franklin took her position at the front of the class again.

"Now that we are settled, let's get started," she said. She passed papers to the front of each row and I waited impatiently for them. I just wanted to get this over with. I frowned as I read the top line.

**What do you think makes a Hero/Heroine?**

I sighed. What _did _I think was a hero? Certainly not one of those made up fantasy characters; the one that saves the world all the time. I had no _real_ heros in my life, only enemies who were constantly on my back. The only hero I thought of was me, the Heroine in my own story. If my story ever is published, it would look like a script for a Soap Opera . . . definitely. What with everything going on in my life? I saw in the corner of my eye, Link reading the line also. I wondered what he thought was a hero? Probably some football player or something. I gave a very brief answer so I wouldn't have to share much with Link.

"Okay, time," my energetic English teacher said. "You now have to read your answer to your partner and share your thoughts." I would definitely hate this part. I smiled nervously at him and grabbed my paper.

"I think a hero is a brave and determined person," I read, pretty quickly. I sighed and put my paper on my desk. Now all I had to do was listen to his reply. I saw, again, from the corner of my eye, him smiling nervously at me as well, then taking up his paper.

"A hero is a person who risks everything. Not just for the world, but for themselves as well. Sometimes, a hero has a reason for being good. I believe that a hero should not only help save the world, but also save himself. A hero can be brave, but a hero has to be brave for a reason. Every Hero has a reason," he said. During his speech, I had unconsciously moved my head towards him, being sucked into his world.

"That was pretty. . .good," I said, despite my prejudice against him. He smiled a prize winning smile, a charm binder. I was being sucked in.

"Well. . .it's what I believe in." He seemed to have a lot to believe in compared to me, the orphan who now lives with her deranged Grandma. I mean, I should have written more then a measly sentence, I had to prove to him I was better! Or not, I could never match up against him.

"Yah well. . ." I paused and decided to patch things up between us, after all he didn't deserve the treatment I was giving him. "My name is Zelda," I finally told him. I didn't offer my hand, but he didn't seem offended by the gesture.

"Weird name," he said. My hand balled into a fist.

"Weird name? And Link is not a weird name? It sounds like a link you go on the computer or something," I said. He laughed at that.

"I guess we're even then," he said. He pulled out his hand. "Friends?" he asked. I hesitated. He shook his head and pulled his hand away. "You're still mad after a week? Man, you can hold a grudge."

"No, no. I'm just not sure about 'friends'," I said, looking to the other students. I saw Aryll glaring at me from her seat next to Justin, who seemed a little nervous reading to the air. Link looked over to Aryll along with me and nodded.

"I don't see what's the problem," he said. Figures. After his display the second day of school with the Freshman, I was sure he was just trying his best to ignore the women paparazzi that hung over his heels.

"Don't you know that most of the girls here like you?" I asked.

"Including you?" I glared at him and groaned.

"No. Not including me. I told you this. I am n-o-t not interested in you," I spelled out for him. Link smirked as he looked around the class again.

"People do like me. . .do they?"

"Yes!" I cried in frustration. He gave a smile laugh.

"Wow," he said. I banged my head on the desk. "You've never noticed this until now."

"Me!?" I said, my voice muffled by the wood of the desk. He laughed his golden laugh again. "I've seen this since, uh, the day I got here! So don't say that I haven't noticed!"

"Your jealous," he said, no question in his voice. I grimaced at him and I pulled my face up from the desk. His face was thoughtful, a perfect poker face. I however, reddened and almost lit the room.

"Jealous?" I asked, infuriated. He nodded again, not a smile showing.

"Yes, you're jealous," he repeated. Before I could protest the teacher spoke up, blocking my voice.

"We've had enough time discussing, now go to the next question," she said. The next question? I flipped over to the back and a second question in bold was there.

**What Characteristics make YOU a hero/heroine?**

What? Me a _Heroine_? They've got to be kidding. Damsel, maybe, but Heroine? Mrs. Franklin told the class again to get to work with an answer. I tapped my pencil on the paper, creating small dots on it. My characteristics, Heroine, me. _Story of my life, _I wrote frustratingly. Who really cared what I wrote? Link? Again, Mrs. Franklin told us to stop and read what we wrote.

"Story of my life," I read. I paused and Link looked at me as if to tell me to go on. I smiled nervously and flipped my paper over. "That's it."

"That's it?" he asked, "Nothing makes you a Heroine?" I shook my head, licking my lips.

"Story of a Heroine then," I said.

"Story of the Heroine?" he repeated.

"Yes! All right?" I said frustratingly. I just wanted English to be over with. I slouched in my chair, prepared for his speech. I was surprised that it never came. "Well?"

"Nothing makes me a hero," he said. I stared at him, a little confused at first. He wasn't a hero? I was surprised. Everything about him shouted "hero". Strength, charm, talent, everything. Then. . .why did he think otherwise?

"What?" was all I could make out. He also seemed to slouch in his chair also, bringing him to level with me. He sighed and looked away. He seemed a little sad after he had brought it up. "What is it?" I managed to say. He shook his head.

"It's too complicated," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How is it 'complicated'? Their has to be _something_ that makes you a hero," I said. His face straightened.

"Well. . .I could explain it. . ." he said, ". . . but it's too dangerous." I blinked at him, trying my poor charm.

"It can't be to bad," I said. He laughed unhumorously.

"Oh it's bad," he said. Was this about the mystery about his strange behavior on that snowy day? I really wanted to know about it.

"Is it about that day when you bagged my head like a physco?" I asked. He glared at me.

"I had to because. . ."

"Because what?"

"Zelda Gladstone, Link Lois, having pleasant conversation are we?" Mrs. Franklin interrupted. I noticed that Link had turned his charm on full throttle as he sat up in his desk.

"We were just talking about our assignment, Mrs. Franklin," he said, giving her a sweet smile. I put my head in my arms and blushed. Link wasn't even talking to me and he had me blushing! Link didn't look at me, but continued to look up at Mrs. Franklin. The teacher had to smile at him.

"Oh, okay, I was just checking," she said. Weird, it happened at math too. When me and Ilia were passing notes on the first day, Mr. Cannon gave up without a fight. Was it Link's charm? Or my random luck? Either one sounded odd. Mrs. Franklin returned to her position in the front of the class and that was when the bell rang. I waited for Link to move first, so I could follow him out. We weren't done talking yet.

Outside of class, I had somehow gotten lost in the sea of people and ended up losing Link entirely. I groaned. I still had many questions for him, like why he had put that scarf over my head, or why he had that excruciating charm. Instead, I was intercepted by Aryll.

"How was Link," she said in a bitter voice, "I saw him laughing with you back there you guys looked like you were having _fun_." I bit my lip. I had no time to mess with bitter rivalries.

"Look Aryll, I have no time-"

"No time?" she interrupted, "No time for what?"I shrugged as I moved past someone, a jock from the looks of him. Aryll gave me a sick face as I did so.

"It was nothing, all right? Link was. . .mocking me," I half-lied. In my double sided heart, I thought on one side, that Link was mocking me.

"Really? I don't believe that. How could you?" she asked, although I think she didn't expect an answer. I pushed my way past someone else, and had made it outside. I spotted Link on the far side of the street, going towards his house already.

"Got to go, bye!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Hey!" I ran past many people, shoved most of them out of my way, as they move towards their car. I was only focused on the single person walking down the solid street. I backed away as a guy on a skateboard – the one that had laughed that one day – skated past me.

"Sorry!" he yelled as I almost fell to the ground, again. I only took the events in my head for a couple of seconds then moved through the crowd again. I couldn't believe that I was getting lost. Many people were taller then me (as I am the "dwarf") so I could not see were my road was. I usually waited for the crowd to leave before I made my way home, I was in no rush. I wanted to hurry, before Link realized that I wanted to see him again. He was hiding something, I knew it. I just had to get it out of him some how.

"Link!" I yelled as I pushed my way in he crowd. I probably looked crazy. But I just wanted to see him again. I felt a hand grab me from the crowd, and I was pulled against my will towards them.

"What are you doing?" Ilia asked. She had two other girls, who I didn't know, at her side. Saria wasn't with her.

"Nothing," I replied, struggling out of her hand.

"Screaming Link's name is nothing?" she asked, gripping tighter onto my wrist. The crowd thinned out and many cars drove out of the highschool parkway.

"Let go," I demanded. But Ilia's hand remained where it was. I felt a strange power in that hand. "Let go, now." Ilia smirked.

"You can't tell me what to d-"

At that moment the power in my hand was released and Ilia feel over backwards, releasing my hand. "What the-" I felt a strange wave from across the road heading towards me. I had never felt this before, and It felt odd. What was this power? I felt like I knew more, more then the galaxy itself. I felt older more mature. It was then gone as soon as it had starter, and I had returned to my former self.

"Zelda?" I heard a calm voice over my shoulder. I hadn't realized it, but I was laying on the pavement. I had no clue how I had got there.

"Huh?" I mumbled, sitting up. Link stood there, the Twilight in the background, and a necklace with a strange triangular pattern on it, a triangle that missed a heart. It glowed an uncertain glow at dusk. He smiled.

"You okay?" he asked. I silently nodded. He put out his hand, his left. "Here, I'll help you up." I nodded, and took his hand, with my right. We shared a certain bond at that moment, like we were connected in someway. Like the triangle in the middle had been filled. I did not see charming, beautiful Link, instead I saw the eyes of the beast and a strong firm grip. His blue eyes smiled as Twilight turned into night. "You think I'm a hero Zelda?" he asked. His necklace, still seemed to shine in the night, like a firebug.

"Maybe," I said.

* * *

**A/N: I had to get this chapter up fast before leaving so sorry for the many mistakes in it. I wasn't sure how to spell aryll and have no time to. (I have lots of stuff after school so I wouldn't know when I would have time to post this.) Don't worry, I'll come around to editing, but I hope you enjoyed this.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf Whisperer

**A/N: Hello again! Here is another chaper of "Story of The Heroine"! I'm so happy about the feed back. I'm glad that people can relate to this stuff! I'm so happy! I have a lot of time on my hands this time, so hopefully I got all the boo boo's. Time to stop talking here so that you can read you rhearts out (I hope you have a heart. You know your not a zombie or anything...) Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh...don't you get a kick out of these?**

* * *

_**Story Of The Heroine**_

_Chapter Five_

Link and I walked down the dark street with only the headlights above us. I kept quiet, although I had many questions in my head. For example, what had just happened with Ilia? And what was that strange power, like I knew everything? But, being quiet as I am, I said nothing. Would he really answer? And that was a strange necklace he wore. I wondered what it did? I felt a cold breeze rap around me, and I shivered in response.

"We should get you home soon," he said, his eyes still on the street. A single van drove by us, interrupting the quiet night. I nodded and crossed my arms to keep in the heat. "Aren't you wondering what just happen?" he asked me after a few moments of complete silence. I shrugged. Did it really matter? I was here that was then. I tried my best to not dwell in the past, at least until night.

"I'll try to forget it," I said. He shook his head and stopped walking. I slowed to a stop beside him. He had a blank stare to the road ahead of him. "What is it," I said, growing nervous. He looked exactly like the time he had blinded me. He shook his head.

"Let's hurry," he said, his pace suddenly quickening.

"What? What is it?!" I said, a little frightened by his tone. He looked back at me with cold blue eyes. He looked worried, troubled. And I didn't know why. He turned away from me and talked over his shoulder.

"It's nothing, just hurry," he said. I ran along side him, his fast walk as quick as my run.

"Please tell me what is going on! Some good explanation?" I asked. Suddenly, he grew weary. His legs suddenly disappeared and he was on his knees. "What's wrong?!" I asked in surprise. His face was marked in horror.

"Run..." he said, gripping the triangle shaped necklace. I hesitated. "Run now!" he yelled at me. I listened to him and ran slowly. I just didn't understand. "Hurry!" he yelled. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. The wind rushed past my face and my hair twisted in it. I was suddenly afraid.. The hairs of my neck rose, just like when that dog was chasing me. His dog. _Link's _dog. Was his dog after me? What was with it? Was a werewolf coming to suck my blood? Wait, wolf. I faintly remembered Link writing wolf on the last part of his e-mail. Did that mean he owned a _wolf_? I wasn't sure, but I thought that was illegal, unless it's different in New York. But how could Link own a wolf? He must hid it pretty well.

I saw faint shadows from the light as I ran past the two story and single story houses. I panted loudly with beads of sweat trickling down my face. I felt like I was in a race for my life, although I had no idea what threatened my life. Link had sounded serious. I still ran. My house came up on the next street along with Link's. If the wolf didn't kill me, then my grandma would. I wondered which fate would be better? I hoped that Link was alright, he looked like he was in pain or distressed. And I had left him there! Oh Zelda! Selfish, selfish Zelda! I told myself that I would go back to him, unless my grandma kills me first. I also still had homework to do! I looked to my shoulder, and found that the strap of my bag was missing. _I had left it back at the parking lot_. Me and my life! My stupid, _stupid_ life! I was surprised that I was even alive! What with all of this going on around me, I was surprised that the wolf hadn't chewed me up now! Was Link staying behind to chase it off? Sorry, but I didn't see that as heroics, foolishness is what I called it. He had said he wasn't a hero. But he seemed like one. In my sick head, he looked like the type. When I had touched his hand...he felt different.

I had reached the front of my porch by then. I didn't bother to knock and stormed in (My grandma never locked the door, she said that they didn't have locks when she was younger and people didn't just storm into a house! Well, she had said one person had...). The lights of the house were all turned off and my heart beat accelerated.

"Grandma?" I whispered. I heard creaking in the far corner of the house, the sound of the window opening and closing in the hard wind. I silently moved over towards it, forgetting the light switch. This reminded me of horror movies, the type of movies I hated. It was always the same – person goes into scary room, is scared, then screams as a insect looking thing kills them. This was different some how. It felt _real_. "Grandma," I tried again, my voice more confident.

"Well great! Your late. You know how I don't like it when your late Zelda! You should try better! Now what were you doing? Clubbing? Getting drunk? Being an annoying teenager?" my grandma said. I jumped back at the sound of her voice. She laughed silently as she flicked the switch on. "So...?"

"I was...out with Ilia," I said, thinking of something off the top of my mind.

"Doing?" she tempted.

"Doing...homework..." I lied again. At least it would somehow explain the missing bag – I left it at Ilia's. Good excuse to run after Link and save him.

"Aren't exams tomorrow?" she asked. I grimaced. _Exams_, a great word to spoil anyone's day. And my grandma has just ruined it.

"_Yes_," I said bitterly.

"I'm not going to help you study. What flimsy history! None of it is correct these days," she said. What? She thinks history isn't right? Well, whatever. I skipped the second step of coming home, throwing my bag on the table and flexing my hand for a large write up.

Instead I looked to my grandma and said, "I left my bag at Ilia's."

"Sure you did," she said, "Your such a bad liar Zelda."

"I need to go outside," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because..." I said. I wasn't totally sure I should tell my grandmother what had happened that night. Would she report Link for owning a wolf? I wasn't the snitch type, I waited for someone to do that for me. But maybe I should tell the police, that a deranged wolf is after my blood. Link should return the thing back to where it came from. Why did Link have a wolf in the first place? Wouldn't he get a dog and not a wolf? Although no matter which one, it would still freak me out. Did I already say I hated dogs?

I took a step back from my grandma, towards the back door. "It's none of your business," I said. The old woman laughed and she held her head.

"Zelda, Zelda, Princess Zelda, of course it's my business," she said, "why wouldn't it be?"

"Please, I just need to go," I said. _To rescue Link from his stupid dog_. "I can't explain it to you because I don't know what's going on myself." At least that was true. Link had just started screaming at me when no danger seemed apparent. And that necklace he was wearing... it was strange. "Please." I tried again. My grandma shook her head and laughed again.

"Always the same," she muttered, "Just don't break things. I don't want people to sue me." After she had agreed to me being able to run after Link, I grabbed a cell phone, probably my grandma's, and headed out. "Be careful of the shadows!" she yelled back to me as I got onto the street. I sighed and shook my head. Wasn't I already in shadow?

**0o0**

I got to the intersection where Link had yelled at me to run. Nothing but darkness. A full moon was plainly seen overhead. Weird, a wolf was out with a full moon. I should have brought a weapon incase I came across the man-eating wolf. But I had been reckless and had forgotten it. Oh, well. I walked around the street a bit, checking my surroundings. The cold wind blew in my face, whitening it. I couldn't wait to find Link so he could explain all this. Then I would shout at him and say that I hated him. Unless he has a stupid reason for all of this.

I walked around slowly, the thought of the wolf still in my mind. Was it still around? Would come after and...bite me? I forced myself to look to the ground so that when the wolf did come I would no see it's eyes. And that's when I saw it. The necklace on the edge of the sidewalk. I picked it up in wonder. Link had been wearing this, and had been clenching it when he told me to run. The triangles shined with my touch. It was a weird looking trinket, who knew what this thing could do? I used it as a flashlight as I continued to look around.

I then heard a growl. It sent shivers down my spine. It sounded blood thirsty. I gave a tighter grip on the necklace, it seemed like it was protecting me from the darkness. The growl intensified. I then saw it, running towards me in the dark. It had a gray sheen on it's coat and it's teeth shone like stars. None of these things lured me, except for the blue eyes, which were some how familiar. I could see my reflection in them. The wolf ran head long at me, never looking away. I froze in fright. This was just me, I could never face my fears, never dodge them. But I just couldn't move. The shivers of my back returned, and my eyes widened. I felt shadows. Not off the street, but from my soul. I felt it behind me.

The wolf was only three feet away from me when it jumped above frozen me. It soured through the night and I felt the soft planting of paws behind my back. And then silence. I waited for the tear of flesh from my leg, arm, anywhere, but I felt nothing. I then heard a piercing screech. I covered my ears from the high pitched sound. I looked above myself to the night sky, with only the moon in the distance, the stars clouded by the city smog. I saw a break in that pattern, a blueish purple pattern that formed a circle. It sucked up something – something that I would wish not to know about – and it closed up, the black particles disintegrating. I stood there for a long time. I then felt a wet nose touch the hand that held the necklace. I shivered away.

"Get away!" I shouted at it. The wolf whimpered and sat down. "Don't look at me like that! I know what you did!" I was glad that I was alone on the road, else I would look like an idiot. The wolf whimpered and put it's face in it's paws. It seemed so innocent. But no, this mongrel tried to eat me up! "Yah, yah just leave me alone," I said, "I hate dogs." I stormed away, but the dog followed me. "I said leave me alone!" I yelled at it, "I have seen weird things today and I don't want stupid dogs following me everywhere!" _Dog magnet_, I thought to myself. I groaned and stormed off again. The wolf touched the hand that held the necklace again. "What, you want this?" I asked, showing the dog the glow of the triangles. It barked a deep bark and sat down. I smirked. At least this would get rid of it. "Fetch!" I yelled and threw it across the street. It darted after the charm and I made my way to the opposite direction.

The thought of where Link was escaped my mind. Who cared where he was? He probably went up along with that thing in that portal. Whatever...that was. It was so confusing! I was now in a science fiction movie! I would have to get my life straightened up at least until summer. Summer seemed like a long time away.

"Zelda! Wait up!" I heard a cry from behind me. And guess who it was? _Link_. I groaned and quickened my pace.

"What do you want? Do you want to yell at me for no other reason again?" I said. Link caught up though. I noticed that the stupid necklace was around his neck again. "I thought I just threw that thing across the street," I said, pointing at it.

"Yah, well..." He put his hand behind his head, "My dog gave it back to me."

"Right, your _dog_," I said, "Werewolf is more like it."

"I-I mean, my dog is not a werewolf," he stuttered. I huffed.

"Fine, it's a wolf," I said, "I HATE dogs." Link smirked and then he laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine, laugh. I'm not here."

"Wait," he said, grabbing my shoulder. I sighed loudly and looked at his hand. "I'm sorry," he said. I laughed.

"Sorry? Again? How many times will you be _sorry_?" I asked.

"I mean it this time," he said. I laughed again, and tried to shrug him off, although it didn't succeeded.

"I want to go home now," I said. I had suddenly realized how low the moon was.

"I'm sorry that I can't tell you," he said, "I promise I will make it up some how." He released me then and I turned around to face him. As the moon set, the sun rose in the distance. A flake of snow fell onto my face.

"Tell me...what?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Sorry," he said, "I'll tell you later." he walked off, but I grabbed his hand.

"Tell me," I forced. He looked into my blue eyes as I looked into his. Time froze. The snow flakes fell softer onto the concrete. His breath and mine both blew cold gasps.

"Some day," he said, "You _will_ know the truth." He walked away, easily slipping out of my grasp. I paused as he took another step. "About your feelings," he said, "and mine."

* * *

**What will happen next? Oh no! I'm mean so I won't tell you! HA! Say happy birthday to me! Two days till I turn :Beep: Yessss! Sea yah later! I won't be offended if you don't wish me a happy birthday (maybe...) so thanks for reading! Till the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: On Patrol

**So SO sorry! I have a very patetic excuse for not updating as fast...I forgot I was finished -.-' I finished the chapter one day, before I went to school, and I had so much homework I had forgotten I was finished with the chapter! I feel so ashamed! Go ahead and laugh, poor poor Lostwonder! Please forgive me! Blame...school! Yes...school #.#. He anyway, enjoy the chapter, while it lasts!**

**Disclaim- OH FORGET IT!!**

* * *

_**Story Of The Heroine**_

_Chapter Six_

The next week was spent fretting over the scores of my exams. The day that I had been chased by Link's wolf (and I still wondered why he had one), had done damage to me. I couldn't see clearly, and my eyes drooped. At the end, I probably did a horrible job on the mid-terms. My grandma was the same as ever – she was _very_ angry over my leaving in the middle of the night and coming home at five in the morning. I had lost track of time during the events that took place – the swirling gate and the humorous dog. I could just tell that in the wolf's eyes he was _exactly_ like his master. Actually, they had a lot in common. Strange.

I was tired and horribly fragmented. Ilia stayed far away from me, and many people gave me sick looks in the halls. And most of them, were girls. I _love_ how gossip spreads! They were probably telling odd stories of Link and me having a romantic dinner and then making out afterward. The thought sickened me...in someway. With Link's charm how could anyone resist him? Me? I wasn't sure. Link had a secret, and I was dying to know what it was. With all the supernatural stuff happening around the neighborhood, I might as well sink inside a hole and never come out. Everyone at school – except the boys – hated me now. My time in Prince High was turning into disaster. The only people who cared about my horrible life was Saria and...Link. They were the only two people who talked to me at all, even so little. I was starting to like Saria better as the soft spoken girl. I understood why she didn't talk much in the first place – Ilia likes to ramble, a lot.

"Day dreaming as always Gladstone?" Aryll said interrupting my thoughts. We were in Social Studies, the only class I didn't have with sensible people. I continued to stare at the green chalk board.

"Can you just shut up Aryll?" I asked, my eyes never pealing away from the dusty board. I sighed and drew random figures on the paper I was suppose to be writing notes on. My social studies teacher probably just made all this stuff off the top of his head.

"Not until you tell me what happened last week," Aryll persisted. I was amazed she was even talking to me.

"Not now," I said. I pretended to be engrossed with the teachers poor hand writing. Aryll sat back in a huff and her bright blond hair shimmered in the light of the dimmed rays from the window. I continued to draw, a wolf and a girl in the center of nothing. I erased it hurriedly. I should just forget the whole thing. It really wasn't my business. I was a horrible drawer anyway. What I couldn't help though, was randomly writing thoughts of myself.

_Pathetic_

Was one. I drew it very neatly (or as straight) as I could. I erased it after awhile, hating that word even more. I couldn't draw though, so I wrote another word.

_Wolf_

Even worse. That word reminded me, again of that night. What would ever become of me?

I paused to think of another word. It had become a game of boredom, thinking of words and just writing them down for the future. It was much interesting then whatever the teacher was writing now.

_Triangles_

I wrote next. I smiled as I remember the soft shine of the necklace Link wore. It had given me hope. I left that word where it was. I decided to test the patten of triangles and drew the it as neatly as my wobbly hands could. I liked how it looked. But when I drew it on the paper it looked like four triangles all stuck together. That's not how I liked it. So I shaded in the surrounding triangles so I could tell that there were three of them. I faintly remembered that annoying song from School House Rock that went "three is the magic number..." and such and such. That was such along time ago. I liked three. It was just the three of us – Mom, dad, and me – but now there is only one. One triangle.

I hadn't realized, but I had drawn those triangles all over the page. I groaned and flipped the page over. Weird that those triangles reminded me of the faint glow on my hand I had seen when I pushed Ilia back. I looked at the back of my right hand. Just a faint birth mark, I could never tell the pattern. Aryll looked at me impatiently.

"Is something wrong? You were drawing all those triangles earlier." Oh no. Caught in the act of day dreaming.

"Well...I was...just doodling," I whispered back, making sure I wasn't too loud my, otherwise occupied, teacher would hear me. Aryll nodded and turned away from me. I saw her writing something quickly down and folding it in half. Class was almost over and as the bell rang, she slipped the paper into my bag. I glared at her silently, but she moved away before I could speak. I took the note out and read it.

_**I know you don't like Link. I bet your wondering how. Well you see, I'm not one of his fan girls. I'm his cousin. Sorry, but I was a bit over protective last week. I did want to sit next to him, but my mom had to change her last name! Anyway, I'm still watching out, you know, on "patrol". If you make one move on my cousin, his wolf will come after you, and you don't know how hard that would be for him.**_

_**Aryll**_

I narrowed my eyes at the last sentence. His "wolf" would come get me? That wolf of his has a mind of it's own! I never knew Link had relatives. Well...I could see the resemblance. And Aryll wasn't jealous because she liked him, it was the exact opposite. They sounded more sister and brother to me. The threat didn't bother me much, how could I ever fall in love with him? With his charm...and kindness...and face...

I slapped myself. I stormed after my next class and tried to block my random thoughts.

**0o0**

The end of the day came and I, again, made my long trek to my Grandmothers place. Over the river and through the woods to devil women's house we go! I laughed to myself at the parody. Anything that could make me laugh, even coldly, was a good sign. I didn't meet Link outside, and I was glad of it. He sort of "guarded" me as I went to my house. I think he had his wolf on patrol too. I didn't know what the danger was. What, the bogy man coming to get me? That portal thing was probably the reason.

The people were gone, as a result to waiting inside the school until the freshmen got on buses and the rest of the students drove off. Link wasn't anywhere to be seen. A weird occurrence. I was happy though, I had always told him he shouldn't walk home with me. Strangely, though, I felt sad...and nervous. My back wasn't being protected anymore. It wasn't like those shadows wouldn't come get me, right? No. So why was I worrying? What made me change my heart today? The triangles?

Small flakes drifted down. Great, now I had to walk in the cold too! When does New York snow end? Before I got any farther, I noticed the boy with the skate board. He sat on the curb, looking frantically out to the road. I decided to go over to the boy. After all, he always seemed to joke about whatever I did. He looked young too.

"Hi, I'm Zelda, the girl you seem to run into all the time," I said. The boy shrugged and kicked up his skate board.

"I'm in...a bit of a rush. I have to met someone," he said. He walked off and before he could put his skateboard on the ground, I called back to him.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked. He smirked at me as he walked sideways, with the skateboard in hand.

"Call me Mid," he said, "My real name is Mido, but you never knew what parents could call their children these days." He put the skateboard on the ground and it rolled off. "Best be leaving, and sorry about earlier." I didn't call him back as he skated away, in the opposite direction of my house. Mido, weird name. He did look like a freshman. I shrugged and moved off in the direction of my house. The snow continued to fall, freezing my head, so I pulled my hood up to keep in at least some heat. I was alone.

And strangely, I didn't like that. I felt shadows around me, everywhere I turned. I felt like running. The pull of hair returned and I walked quickly down the road. Where was Link? I had never felt this when he was around, following me like a dog. And now I felt like I somehow needed him. What happened to my stubbornness? I felt like the only triangle again, not complete. And my center was not filled. The nervousness remained as I walked down the street alone. Hadn't I wanted Link to leave me alone? Had he listened to me? I couldn't make any of it out.

It was a long walk without distraction, but I had finally made it. The house seemed strangely...empty. I knocked once at the door, to see if I could get a reaction, but the house remained motionless. I used the key to get inside. The lights were all still on, a good sign, but I didn't feel anyone else in the room. The window was left open, again. I should tell my grandma to close the windows, no wonder it always gets cold in here. I looked around the room again. I felt the same feeling again out in the road.

I grabbed the handle of the door. Maybe if I went to Link's house I would be safe, but I wasn't sure at all. It had been a week since I had seen the shadows, but now I could practically almost see them. It was dark, the only thing that I could described it by. I saw hands and feet, probably a face but it was cover by a mask. I held my breath as it inched closer to me. It breathed raspily, in it's hand it held a spear filled with a sort of magic. My adrenaline reached full throttle, I gasped for air as I had held it in for too long. My right hand buzzed in excitement. Knowledge. Imagination. Hope.

I forgot everything, taste, color, smell. I could only see the power in my right hand. A power that was begging for it's release. It lit the whole room, but I continued to stare blindly at my hand, worrying that the light would dim my sight. I just couldn't take my eyes off it. Time passed. A loud screeching resounded. I recoiled, and I could se a darkness greater then the shadow.

**0o0**

I woke up, sweat rolling down my face. After I had fainted somehow I remembered my dream. A boy of green. And a fairy. I laughed to myself. Did I believe in fairies? Nope. I was in my bed, my covers were throne off onto the floor. I looked outside my window. Twilight. Good I hadn't been out long...unless this was the next day. I groaned as I got up, my hand burned from all those rays that it had been infected with. What the heck was that? Was I going insane? Before I could answer my own question, my door opened. My grandma wore a rare smile as she closed the door behind her.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, almost out of breath. My grandma was acting just like when I had come home from talking to Link almost two weeks ago.

"Do you want to hear a story, Zelda?" she asked. She used my name! Not Princess or girl or child! But Zelda! What was wrong with her? And a story?

"Just tell me what's going on," I demanded. My grandma laughed. Was she sick? She was rarely nice today.

"I believe it is your time you heard this, it has been passed on by the royal family for millennia," she said. I held up my hands in a surprised expression.

"Wait...hold up..._royal _family? Am I a Queen or something?" I asked. She smiled again. _Usually _she would be yelling at my face, when did this new turn of the leaf start?

"Yes..." she said. I waited for a moment and she began the story she was dying to tell. "A long time ago, three goddesses of another world descended another planet created separately. It had just begun it's new life and it resembled much like their own planet they created, but it lacked one detail. In their world magic was abundant and people could use this force well, including the evil. They created a portal, much like others, that connected their world with this one. A portal called the 'Mirror of Trinity'. They made peace with the others, hiding their alien features and blending with society. Even the royal family came over, but that was the...problem." she paused in her story and closed her eyes, like she was thinking. "The evil ones came and every Hylian had to hide who they were." Hylian? What the heck is a Hylian? "Their world collapsed so Earth was the only safe house...until now. A Hero..."

She then collapsed on the bed. I stared at her silent figure and jumped when she got up al of a sudden. "Now what are you doing Zelda? Jeez, you had to pass out in the middle of the room! I almost tripped!" Yep, same old Grandma. What ever did this mean? Was I a Princess in an other planet? Wow, this is science fiction!

* * *

**Sorry so slow, but the good stuff will come soon! Just wait awhile longer...I'm slow sorry! Link will be in the next chapter too, so he won't be left behind! (Link: When do I come in huh? So whats the deal with me? I have a wolf...) well you've probably already guessed who Link is! See yah later!**


	7. Chapter 7: A True Friend

**A/N: Well, looky here, a new update! (slaps self for not updating in forever) Forgive me! Please readers! I had three different progects due on the same day! But know that those projects are done with, new chapter! Don't get your hopes up though, teachers always find a way...Anyway! This chapter, to me, feels short. Sorry if it feels that way to you, but I have two reasons it is short. 1. I thought that was the best place to stop. 2. Homework -.-' And my other story is put on hold for a while until I find some new ideas so I will be on this story until it switchs (I'm like that) So...thanks for reading this thing. Sorry but my weekend is a little booked too. Oh! And Happy Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. own own. It own. Shutup own. God own. Ugh...own...**

**

* * *

**_**Story Of The Heroine**_

_Chapter Seven _

My dreams seemed real. I dreamed of Link, I dreamed of the portal, and I dreamed of the triangles. I was in the sky, moving around the nothingness. High above me was a light, brighter then the sun that reached my eyes in shining flames. I felt a floor beneath my feet, although there was no support to be seen. Just the clouds. I looked around frantically searching for an exit. Before I could though, a dark figure plunged at me. I tried to dodge, but I was held in place from horror. It was the dark figure from that night. I felt it's claws rap around my throat and I struggled for it to release me. My attempt was weak and I looked up into the atmosphere, ready for death to bring it's cloak around me.

But at that moment, the triangles broke away. The one controlling the creature stood behind it. I only saw flaming hair. One of the triangles plummeted down on him and a curdling laugh erupted in the sky chamber. Then, a pause. The monster released me and I fell to the invisible ground. The other two lights, the triangles, separated. I heard a cling of metal against metal. Link stood before the figure holding a sword of pure light. My mind swirled at that moment. What was Link doing in my dream, _again_? The sword of pure light, got brighter as one of the triangles emitted itself into Link. He didn't say anything.

Which only left one. The figure moved away from Link's strike and he brought up two identical swords, each carrying evil with it. The evil swords along with their master, soared towards me. My eyes widened in fear.

_"No!_" Link shouted, and before the swords meet their mark....

I screamed along with the howl of a wolf. My covers were strewn all around the room. How long have I been sleeping? I checked the clock. It was only four in the morning. I slumped in my bed again. Ah, great, I forgot to do my math homework. Did I care at the moment? Did it matter if my grade plummeted down? No. I rested there, replaying the scene from last night. Grandma had scolded me for nothing, again, but something bizarre happened to her last night. Did she have multiple personalities or something?

I was startled when the "You got mail" voice replayed over and over again. I groaned and shifted over to the computer. It was Malon.

_Zelda,_

_I'm so sorry, but I couldn't find anything that lead all of those string of murders to your parents. The police would not let me see the files. Anyway, I just wanted to wish you a happy Valentines Day, it's today you know, or did you forget? That would be like you Zel. I hope some boy wins your heart some day, someone won mine. Well...it's more of a crush then being in love. You know, the way Link likes that you hate him would give him a good reason to give you chocolates! Hah, well I don't think you would like that...sorry! Anyway, Happy Valentines Day!_

_Valentines Day. _The day of lovey dovey couples. Did Malon have to remind me?

And...what if Link _did_ give me something? I would try to refuse, he would insist, and in the end – I _hope_ – he will have a bloody nose, though that would be very unlikely. I decided just to reply to Malon's Happy Valentines day greeting and get myself to school and try my best to avoid Link. Though he pops up in the worst types of predicaments.

I got ready for school – ugh – and headed out the door. My Grandma was still asleep and if I woke her up, there would be hell to pay. Nothing special happened as I walked to school, Link didn't walk me, and I hadn't seen him. However I did notice that there was no car in their drive way. Did he drive to school? Some how, I felt hurt. It's like he just gave up or something. Or maybe it was Aryll, his snotty cousin. She probably forced him not to walk with me. What, was she older then him? She didn't look like it, but she was acting like an older sister. Very strange.

I arrived at the school in a daze. Not much people were here yet, only three student cars and a skateboard belonging to Mid. I wondered if I was early...for once. But I had that horrific dream...I expected more of the late side. Whenever I had dreams I was late. Today was different.

I got to class, math as always. Might as well use my earliness to my advantage. So I spread out the couple of work sheets I didn't do out in front of me and started to work.

"Hi Zelda," Link said behind me. I jumped up in my seat from his voice suddenly coming out of no where. Link stood near the far corner of the room, leaning against the wall. He propped up now and made his way towards me. "Sorry for bothering you," he said. I stared at him for a moment then went back to my work, pretending to be more interested in it then him. "You here early today?"

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked out of curiosity. I bit my tongue. I was suppose to be ignoring him. He sat in the seat next to me, Ilia's desk, and bent over towards me.

"I was...out somewhere..." was all he said. This only perked my curiosity. I really hated myself.

"Out where?" He turned away from me and stared at the dry erase board filled with old calculations long forgotten.

"Why do you ask? When you have so much interest in me?" Link asked. It was my turn to slump in the desk, although I was trying to hid a blush. I had to admit, I did sort of miss him.

"Well, you've been hanging around me for two weeks straight, and then you go missing...it's just weird," I answered him, as comfortable as I could make the situation.

"Oh."

"So, where were you?" I repeated. He shuffled in his seat and looked away from me again.

"I was out...with my parents," he said. When he said those words, he looked disgusted.

"You don't like your parents?" I asked. Well, then I would have them.

"You would hate them if you meet them," he said. Then...never mind. I was amazed. The only relative that I knew Link had was Aryll and she hardly counted. I was, again, jealous of Link. He had parents who loved him – well maybe they loved him – and a sister like figure. He had it all in my view. I wondered...why he hated his parents.

"What's to hate? I would like any type of parent right now." Besides an old tooth, psychopath grandma. He turned and looked at me straight in the eyes. His face looked a little pained and it looked a little pale.

"Because," he started bravely, "They hate me." My eyes widened. His parents hated him? That was very hard to believe, with his charm and looks. He was a nice person too in the inside. He was starting to become a great friend. Wait, what am I thinking? I could be his friend, but many people would think very differently about that. I mean, boys could be friends with girls. No, I didn't care what other people think!...I think. The only friends he probably has are Aryll and some Fencing jocks. People just never thought of him as a friend – a boy friend, yes – but a true friend. I remembered two weeks ago that's what I wanted, a true friend. Link was coming close.

A minute after Link had confessed his parents deep hate for him, students piled into Mr. Cannon's door. Link had to move out of his seat to make way for Ilia. I also noticed the many stares the girls gave me. After all, it was just me and Link in the room. I laughed in my head to try and block my worries. Don't look at them, don't look at them. I stole a peek at Ilia, but she was looking away from me as well. Good.

Class started thirty minutes after that. I had to pay my debts of my missing homework. I would have asked Link if he had the work, but I really didn't want to cheat like that. After all, he was my new found friend. Well, acquaintance. No friend, I will block out the other people. After all Link seems to have a rough life with his parents hating him. Not that I believed that they really, "hated" him. I would never hate any child I gave birth to.

Math continued and I stared at the teacher in boredom. I had no energy left. Lately, I have been feeling that, getting tired early in the day and practically collapsing when I get home. I wasn't sure if it was gym or Link. I decided both. My eyes drooped lazily until I was startled by Mr. Cannon's voice.

"Gladstone! The answer!" he said. I sat erect in my desk and stared at the problem. It came out in a blur. I rubbed my eyes, using the last of my energy. My eyes closed and I fell into someone's arms.

**0o0**

I shifted on a soft bed, the covers making a crinkling sound. I was so tired that I refused to open my eyes.

"Zelda?" a voice called to me. I jumped up at my name with a sudden burst of energy. Link sat before the clinic's bed with a worried face. I guessed that he was the one who carried me here. Great, let's go rumors! I don't even know why I fainted. I was in perfect health one minute, then fainting at the next. "I'm sorry Zelda, it's my fault," he said. I looked at him confusingly. His fault? What did he do? Did his charm finally have effect on me?

"What happened?" I asked him, my slow mind hardly recognizing the true question I should be asking.

"You blacked out in Mr. Cannon's room," he told me.

"Well I didn't know that!" I said sarcastically. I rubbed my temples, my head was killing me.

"I'm just...so sorry..."

"What did you do?" I asked frustratingly. I just wanted to get back to class. His mouth shut slowly, his blue eyes marking his pain. I wondered why he cared about me.

"I did...nothing-I-"

"Then there," I said, "let's go." I hated my body at these moments, because I then stumbled as I got up from the bed. My head was still giving me pain.

"You should sit," he told me. He hesitated on grabbing my hand, like he was choosing which one to grab, and hauled me the bed again.

"Just, please. For both our sakes, go back to math," I said. He stared at me confusingly.

"Math ended two hours ago," he said. What! I have been unconscious for three hours?! Another wave of pain in my head forced me to the pillow again.

"Just go to whatever class is going on now," I said. I didn't want things to get worse. I noticed that he didn't move. "Well?" I said, with a little pain.

"Just accept my apology," he said, "then I'll leave." he sat stubbornly next to the bed and waited patiently. Whatever it took to get him away.

"Fine apology accepted," I said, "You can go now."

"One more thing," he said. I groaned. When will he leave? I thought for a moment. When did it matter about those stupid girls? When did it matter that they thought I was going out with Link? Did I want to think of it as the truth? NO! I _never_ wanted to go out with him! When did that idea come in my mind. Just friends was just fine with me. "I just wanted to say, Happy Valentines Day," he said, "Friends?" He said and held out his hand. I stared at it for a while. Oh, what the heck! If he leaved me alone! I took his hand and made a little shake with my head in the pillow.

"Going?" I asked.

"Going," he repeated. His footsteps moved away from the bed and out the door. I felt something in my hand as I folded it into a fist. I sat up tiredly, the pain in my head subsiding.

_Meet me at my house at 6:00, sharp_

I sighed and folded the note. Well, let's make my new friend happy.


	8. Chapter 8: A Complete and Utter Lie

**Hello and sorry for the late update! I've been pretty busy and had to hold on this for a week, I was in the play "As You Like It" from Shakspere, and trust me, I had long lines to memorize, plus homework and you get my meaning. anyway, hope you like the chapter because I like it. **

**Disclaimer: Thou dost own Zelda. Our something like that. ^^**

**

* * *

**_**Story Of The Heroine**_

_Chapter Eight_

I arrived at Link's house at five fifty nine careful to be there at six "sharp". I fought inside my head if I should go in the first place, but my curious nature overtook me. I've somehow always wanted to see inside of Link's house. Who knows, swords could be laying around his house. And I wondered what he wanted me for. Did he want my help with something? Or maybe he wanted to tell me something important that no one should know about. And more importantly, I was afraid of his wolf. Where will it attack me next with it's shadow army?...no, the wolf attacked the shadow, so it's probably it's diet. I swallowed in disgust.

I held my hand up to the door to knock. I had told my grandma that I had to go to Ilia's house again...was it right to lie to her? Maybe, but I really didn't want her to know about Link at the moment. Just some instinct in my head. I hesitated for a second before pounding my fist on the door.

"Link, I'm here. Six o'clock like you said !" No answer. Did he ever answer his door or does he always jump behind people? I groaned and banged on the door. "God! What does it take for you to answer the door!" I yelled. I sighed and fell to my knees. This was all a trick, played by stupid Link. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him...

"Um, do I need to if I'm standing here?" someone said behind me. I jumped back and put my back to the door. Link stood there with his hands in his pockets. He had the necklace on again. I sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's you," I said.

"Did you expect someone else?" he asked smiling gently. I laughed at my foolish pathetic self and turned around to the door again. Why does he do that? "After all, the note did say six o'clock sharp." I groaned and turned around again, fully rejuvenated.

"So...are we going inside?" I asked. I hope in the deepest hope yes.

"No," he said. I tried my best to not look let down after he said this. So much for my curiosity. "I actually just wanted to...tell you something." I perked up at this. Tell me something? About his wolf? I looked around the yard for it, hoping that once I thought of it, it wouldn't appear.

"Hey, where is your dog-wolf thing?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be around me, that's for sure," he said laughing softly. He didn't even look around to confirm his answer.

"Well isn't it your wolf or something? You just let it loose!" I exclaimed in horror.

"No we don't let it loose we just...miss each other," he said. He groaned this time and leaned against his house. "Look I'm not here to talk about my dog okay," he said, sounding a bit frustrated and worn out. "I can't talk long because...I get tired easily. So let's make this quick." I had to lean towards him to hear what he had to say. "You know...I've got this weird feeling...that I'm suppose to know you," he said. What?

"Uh..." I started. "That's...interesting..." I said. He smirked at my answer and shook his head.

"I know I haven't seen you until two weeks ago, but I just feel like you are suppose to...mean something," he paused as he thought of what to say. "You know, just forget it. A lot of things have been happening lately." He pointed to his necklace. "Including this stupid thing." I looked closer at it admiring the small waves of light wavering from it.

"What is it?" I asked, reaching out to touch it. He backed away from my hand.

"Nothing important," he said, tucking it under his shirt. It still glowed underneath. I yawned and sat down on the steps to his house.

"Anything else to say?" I asked. He sat beside me staring out to the street. We remained silent for a few moments as Twilight – I'm saying that word again – filled the sky. His sad eyes looked at it for a few moments and when the sun disappeared, he bowed his head. "Is something wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me and half smiled.

"I have one more thing to say," he said. "This," – he took out his necklace – "These triangles, are keys. I don't know what for, but I know it's something."

"Do you know what those triangles are?"

He bowed his head again and put his necklace in his shirt again.

"It's called the _Triforce_," he said. The Triforce. Weird, it sounded familiar.

"Why three? What does it do?" He got up from his seat on the steps and went up to his door.

"I've told you too much Zelda. My father's going to kill me," he said, "Although he probably wishes he could."

"What are you saying?!" I yelled at him. He recoiled from my scream. "Your father wants to kill you?" He smiled and shook his head.

"No, no, he'll just kill me if I tell you too much," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Tell me what?" I asked. He laughed softly.

"You want to kill me?" continuing to laugh. My face screwed up and I smirked.

"Maybe." I replied. He only continued to laugh after that. "You know, I don't find this humorous." He stopped there and nodded his head. I couldn't see his face because it was turned away from me.

"Yes, I guess your right, none of this is funny," he said. The street lights flickered on then and the many moths waiting for the time they did, flew up to the light. The street remained silent. "You should leave, your grandmother can keep you safe." My ears pricked up at this. My grandmother? Safe? I laughed at this.

"I don't know what your talking about, but I don't believe my grandma can protect herself, much less me," I said. He chuckled again and I crossed my hands. "You don't believe me?" I said.

"Just forget it, just go, before Aryll gets home," he said, motioning to the empty parking lot.

"Where is she anyway?" I asked. I had to talked to her and set her straight about me and Link, tell her that _nothing_ is going on with us. People seem to assume a lot of things. Link shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"Just shopping, she likes to do that a lot, anyway, you should go-"

"It's just you and her living together?" I asked, interrupting another attempt to tell me to go home. He groaned and nodded his head.

"Yes, and no. She likes to go and live in the city sometimes, it really bugs me and my family, she's _suppose_ to be watching over me," he hesitated slightly as if he was giving to much away then shook his head.

"Wait...who's older?" I asked. He grinned, showing his white teeth.

"Aryll is, by four months. But it really doesn't matter, she isn't my sibling." _But she acts like it_, I thought. "You _really _should go now. I have a bad feeling..." he paused to swallow hard. "Just please get out of here! You do no help being around me," he yelled at me, pushing me towards my house. I wondered what his problem was.

"I have one more question," I said, ignoring his pushes. He growled and stopped. "It's really quick – why did I faint in math today?" I asked. He looked at me with widened blue eyes.

"Because of _them_," he said, pointing behind me. I did not look over my shoulder, nut I had a haunch, what it was.

"It's your wolf isn't it? Well just give me a second and I'll-"He rushed over to me and put his hand over my eyes, blinding me _again. _

"Forget..." and the rest of his words were lost as he pressed his lips to mine. Before I could react to this – though I think I already was reacting to it through blushing – my feet felt weak and I fell to the ground immobilized. I had no idea what had caused this, either the shock of being kissed – my _first _kiss – or the anger of being kissed in the first place. The moment didn't even last that long, he let me go immediately after I fell to the ground. My vision then blackened and I fainted..._again_. Could I get any more pathetic?

**0o0**

I _think _it was all a dream. It felt so real, but cloudy as well. I woke up in my bed very slowly, like a spell was slowly unwinding it's cords. I was alive, that was for sure. I just couldn't remember how I had gotten into bed. Was my dream real? How could I dream about Link _kissing _me! I rubbed my lips as is moisture was there. But...it was a pretty good kiss, even if it _was _a dream – and I hope it is. I didn't believe Link _did _that. Even if it was a dream, I don't believe Link would kiss anyone for no reason! Did he put some kind of spell on me? Like Sleeping Beauty, but the other way around? God, this made me hate him even more! I had to remind to punch him in the face when I see him.

But...it was just a dream. It was my conscious's fault, my stupid brain. I couldn't tell if it was a nightmare, or a dream. I decided in the middle, since...well...I didn't know. I slapped myself, for I was blushing again. When was my life _normal_? What happened to me? I flew my covers off me, and marched out of my room. My grandma will explain everything, if she's sane.

"Tell me what the heck is going on!" I yelled at her when I came into the living room. She frowned at me. "Where is Link? Huh? Tell me what happened, I want the truth!" Yeah, I was going a little overboard. I think I was almost to the brink of tears. Almost.

"Hey Zelda," Link said as he entered our house, _uninvited_.

"_You,"_ I said, feeling my voice crackle. "You better have a good explanation for last night! Our I'll just punch you now!" I said readying my fist. Link gave me a nervous smile, and backed away.

"Zelda...what are you talking about?"

"You! You! Ki-" I stopped there, looking at my grandma, who looked very displeased, and would probably shout at me later. "You– just get out alright!" I yelled. Link looked hurt.

"I don't understand..." he said.

My shoulders flunked down. I forgot...it was just a dream. "Sorry," I said, sitting down on the couch. "I just had a...dream," I said, thinking of the right word to use. Link just stared at me and nodded his head. I paused for a moment. "Uh...why are you here?" I asked over the awkward pause. He smiled, glad that my torrent of yells had stopped.

"I was coming over to see how you were, you fainted in math and I had to drive you back home, since I'm your neighbor. The nurse said you had somehow dehydrated. It was very odd," he said. Weird, I felt fine. I was thirsty, but not so thirsty I would faint. And I thought I had woken up in the nurse...I knew Link was lying. How could I believe such a fake lie? But it was pretty hard to believe what happened last night – if it happened at all – was real.

I then remembered the only evidence on what happened had really happened. The note Link had given to me when I was in the nurse with him. I told both Link and my grandmother I had to go to the bathroom – it always worked – and went upstairs to my room. I checked my desk, the last place I had put the note. It wasn't there. I looked in my jacket pocket, my bag, some random drawer, but I still couldn't find it. Well, I guess my first kiss was a dream

**

* * *

Again hope you like and reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
